


У каждого свои заблуждения

by Hux_and_Ren, Izverg



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Virgin Kylo Ren, Blowjobs, Dildos, Hux&Ren: миди R—NC-17, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Mostly Crack, casualty: one sensitivity officer, lots of secondhand embarrassment, sex ed, telephone dialogue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: В «Горячей линии по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка» работают чуткие люди, хорошо подготовленные к решению личных проблем, возникающих во время службы в Первом Порядке, включая неуверенность в профпригодности, конфликты с другими сотрудниками и даже сомнения в лояльности. Если вам нужно поговорить, они готовы к живому диалогу в течение любой вахты.Таинственный абонент умудрился озадачить их проблемой личного порядка — такой, с какими они ещё не сталкивались. В частности потому, что каждый в Порядке получал базовое сексуальное образование в одно и то же время. Так что нас ожидают недоверие и обиды с обеих сторон.





	У каждого свои заблуждения

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка. В соответствии с требованиями, я должен проинформировать вас: поскольку личный номер вашего комма заблокирован, этот звонок будет автоматически записан и представлен следственному комитету, который прослушает его на предмет признаков неподчинения. Вас обнаружат и в случае несоответствия отправят на переподготовку.

— …

— Алло? Вам понятно?

— Дерьмо, просто… *клик*

***

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка. В соответствии с требованиями, я должен проинформировать вас: поскольку личный номер вашего комма заблокирован, этот звонок будет автоматически записан и представлен следственному комитету, который прослушает его на предмет признаков неподчинения. Вас обнаружат и в случае несоответствия отправят на переподготовку.

— Ага, хорошо. Я хотел удостовериться, что вы не отследите мой комм.

— Мы можем отследить любой звонок. В Первом Порядке не существует анонимности.

— Я не из… Ладно, хорошо. В Первом Порядке нет анонимности. Без разницы. Мне нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь.

— Для этого и нужна горячая линия.

— Думаю, вы сможете помочь. Я медитировал, я обращался к… м-м-м, я очень долго копался в себе, но без толку. Я решил, что мне нужно что-то вроде… практической консультации насчёт этого. И я не могу просить помощи моего повелителя.

— Вашего… повелителя? То есть вышестоящего офицера?

— Точно. Итак, один из моих… сослуживцев. Кажется, у нас тут всё довольно серьёзно. И я думаю, мы близки к тому, чтобы, ну… может, завязать отношения.

— Я обязан заявить, что правилами Первого Порядка запрещены дружеские отношения с подчинёнными. Я также обязан спросить: у вашего сослуживца то же звание, что и у вас?

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы было иначе, но да. Хотя, даже если бы он был ниже по званию, я бы всё равно его хотел.

— Это было бы запрещено…

— Я был бы не против.

— …

— Алло?

— Раз уж вы спрашиваете об отношениях с сослуживцем, который не выше и не ниже вас по званию, мы можем продолжить. Как мы можем вам помочь?

— Ну, как я пойму, что нравлюсь ему?

— Что?

— Проблемы со связью? Как узнать, хочет он со мной физических отношений или нет?

— Вам… нужно спросить его. Вы спрашивали?

— Нет. Я подумал, мы оба поймём, когда придёт время.

— Ну… технически всё обстоит именно так. Но вам нужно поговорить друг с другом для верности.

— Итак, я могу просто спросить, готов ли он?

— Полагаю… да.

— Хорошо. И что мне сказать?

— Я… не уверен относительно статуса ваших отношений. О чём вы обычно разговариваете, что делаете вместе? Вы друзья?

— Нет у меня никаких друзей, и у него, по-моему, тоже. А нам сперва нужно подружиться?

— Было бы неплохо, но не обязательно. Итак, вы просто работаете вместе?

— Да.

— О чём вы разговариваете? Я имею в виду, какие у вас точки соприкосновения? Как вы ладите? Что заставляет вас думать, что его заинтересуют отношения или секс, если вы на текущий момент не общаетесь с ним в нерабочее время?

— Между нами случаются довольно серьёзные споры. Ему нравится, когда всё вокруг подчинено его правилам, и я вижу, как он распаляется, если я иду ему наперекор. Его бесит, когда я нарушаю его приказы, оспариваю его методы, но он обязан прислушиваться ко мне, и это сводит его с ума. Точно говорю, он на меня запал. Хотя на самом деле он весь такой собранный, держит это внутри, но я же вижу. Его лицо краснеет, он замолкает, словно лишается дара речи. Я знаю, он сдерживается, чтобы не сказать мне «отъебись». Ведь это будет непрофессионально. И именно это меня привлекает. Я хочу, чтобы он перестал сдерживаться.

— Хм. Значит, никто из вас не главенствует над другим?

— Нет, я же уже говорил. Хотя мне бы хотелось быть главнее. Он бы тогда ещё больше взбесился.

— Как по мне, вы… просто много спорите на службе. Я не уверен, что у него та же… хм, интерпретация ваших взаимоотношений.

— Это не так. Я не утруждаю себя спорами с людьми. Он тоже. Поэтому я думаю, он… ну вы понимаете, так же увлечён, как и я.

— То есть основа ваших отношений заключается в том, что вы не ладите?

— Ага. Вот поэтому мне и интересно, как… мне… ну вы понимаете.

— …Перейти к физической близости.

— Именно.

— Найдите точки соприкосновения, тему, по которой у вас полное согласие, и поболтайте.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал начать именно с этого.

— Вы и правда не разбираетесь в этом.

— Я здесь, чтобы докладывать о случаях неподчинения и отговаривать людей от суицида. Это не горячая линия знакомств. Меня этому не обучали. То, о чём я говорю, подсказывает мне здравый смысл, и если вы хотите отношений с этим парнем, я рекомендую попытаться.

— Ну и ладно. Значит, судя по всему, я должен с ним о чём-нибудь поговорить. Не вопрос. И тогда мы с ним сможем заняться сексом?

— Вы можете заниматься сексом в любое время, но я бы посоветовал вам узнать у сослуживца, заинтересован ли он в сексе, прежде чем вы попытаетесь. Заранее. До того, как вы произнесёте это вслух. Если вы действительно желаете заняться с ним сексом, пожалуйста, расспросите его об этом за рюмочкой спиртного или за чашкой кафа в комнате отдыха. Регулярно общайтесь с ним. Пронаблюдайте, интересны ли вы ему, когда вас обоих не обуревают эмоции.

— …

— Вам кажется, что это не имеет смысла?

— Зачем так много усилий, если мы оба просто хотим секса?

— Ладно. Хорошо. Спросите его, хочет ли он секса, когда сцепитесь в следующий раз. Вы это хотели услышать?

— Ага. И всё будет норм?

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Не знаю, зачем вы позвонили, если уже настроились сделать так.

— Я нервничаю.

— А по голосу — вроде не нервничаете. У вас довольно агрессивные интонации.

— Хорошо. Может, я перезвоню позже, если ничего не выйдет.

— Не звоните… *клик*

***

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка. В соответствии с требованиями, я должен проинформировать вас: поскольку личный номер вашего комма заблокирован, этот звонок будет автоматически записан и представлен следственному комитету, который прослушает его на предмет признаков неподчинения. Вас обнаружат и в случае несоответствия отправят на переподготовку.

— Хорошо. Полагаю, мой комм по-прежнему скрыт, так что всё норм. Я сделал то, что вы сказали мне.

— Что?

— Когда я звонил прошлый раз, вы сказали спросить, хочет ли он секса, прямо во время нашей перепалки.

— Я… что? Кто это?

— Неважно. Но именно так я и сделал.

— Это горячая линия для тех, кто не уверен относительно своей карьеры в Первом Порядке или своей профпригодности. Мы не оказываем секс-консультаций.

— Но я же говорил в прошлый раз, что мне нужно посоветоваться с кем-нибудь. И вы сказали, что не против.

— Вы говорили не со мной.

— Да? Ну всё равно, слушайте. Итак, я почувствовал, что мой сослуживец и я…

— Я обязан проинформировать вас…

— Да, мы с ним в одном звании. Заткнитесь. Итак, между нами завязался весьма серьёзный спор. Я почувствовал, что он искренне распалился, я тоже был распалён, потому и подумал, что мы сможем заняться сексом. Поэтому я спросил. Вы же сказали спросить, когда мы сцепимся в очередной раз.

— Я понял, кто вы. Вы не со мной общались. Тарр рассказал мне о вас.

— Ну так не тратьте моё время! И он ответил «да». Но… я не знаю, что делать дальше.

— …Простите?

— Ну, он попытался снять с меня шлем, а я ушёл, чтобы позвонить вам. Что я должен делать?

— Ох. Ну, если вы… спросили его о сексе, почему не позволили снять с вас шлем?

— Никто здесь не видел моего лица, и я не знал, правильно ли это. Но я слишком смущён, чтобы спрашивать моего повелителя. И кроме того, вдруг бы ему не понравилось.

— Вашего?.. Ладно, неважно. Эй, знаете, похоже, что вы запаниковали и сбежали…

— Нет, я не испугался…

— Нет-нет! Ох, конечно, нет. Уверен, дело не в этом. Вы попросту не знали, что делать дальше. Я понял. Но послушайте, я должен признаться, поверить не могу, что он ответил «да», основываясь на рассказе Тарра и том, что я услышал сейчас. Так что, если он запал на вас, сомневаюсь, что ему есть до этого дело. Действуйте.

— Хорошо. Значит, мне стоит остаться в шлеме?

— Что? Какого… Ладно. Ясное дело! Если вам от этого легче. А штурмовики занимаются сексом в броне?

— Откуда мне знать. Я никогда… ой. Представьтесь.

— Капрал Нерали, консультант по вопросам деликатного характера.

— Вы ведёте себя как болван, учитывая, что вы консультант по вопросам деликатного характера.

— Сами вы болван. Мы пытались составить рапорт, но не смогли отследить ваш комм.

— Я же говорил, он закодирован.

— Я уже сигнализировал о вашем звонке, поскольку очевидно, что вы размышляете о сексе во время службы и во время неё же звоните на горячую линию. В течение нескольких минут вас задержат.

— Вы вообще меня слушали? Мой комм закодирован. Всё нормально. Скажите, что делать дальше.

— Мне посоветовали держать вас на линии. Сколько вам? Кажется, вы свежатина.

— Свежатина?

— …Уверен, вы слышали этот термин раньше. Новичок. Новобранец. Прямиком из Академии.

— О нет. Я не… свежатина. Итак, вы думаете, он займётся со мной сексом, если я не сниму шлема?

— Конечно, если вы так хотите.

— Хорошо. Ну и кто будет первым?

— Будет первым?

— Ага. Наверное, я должен быть первым, раз уж я предложил?

— Я… вам нужно выражаться немного конкретнее. И что, по-вашему, должно произойти?

— Наверное, я должен достать его и потеребить в его присутствии?

— Что?

— Я устал повторять дважды. Я знаю, что вы с первого раза меня поняли. Вы сказали, что послали за мной нескольких штурмовиков?

— Меня не уведомляли об их отправке, но будьте уверены, они прибудут с минуты на минуту.

— Почти надеюсь, что так оно и есть. Тогда мы с Ха… ой, моим сослуживцем снова поругаемся. И тогда я смогу вернуться и продолжить с того места, где мы прервались.

— А я надеюсь, что вас обнаружат и обезвредят. У вас возникли некоторые проблемы с законом, которые нам, вероятно, придётся обсудить. А вовсе не фантазии о вас и вашем коллеге, которые вы придумали.

— Фантазии. Точно. Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Пусть лучше сперва он понаблюдает за мной?

— Вы говорите о… мастурбации?

— Мастурбации?

— Да, мастурбации. У него на глазах.

— Что такое мастурбация?

— То есть вы… ладно. Позвольте мне убедиться, что я верно понимаю то, что, как вам кажется, происходит. Вы спросили сослуживца, с которым постоянно спорите, о том, не желает ли он заняться с вами сексом. Верно?

— Да.

— И он… мне очень сложно в это поверить, но он согласился и принялся снимать с вас шлем. А вы выбежали из комнаты, позвонили мне, а затем попросили отправить штурмовиков, которых вы планируете использовать в качестве рычага, и, позвольте мне это подчеркнуть, я действительно не хочу знать, каким образом, против вашего коллеги, чтобы вы, судя по всему, смогли продолжить прерванные сексуальные игрища. А потом вы рассчитываете извлечь ваш… вы употребили термин «потеребить», так что уверенности у меня нет, но я рискну предположить, что пенис. Так вот, вы собираетесь достать член из штанов и подрочить на глазах вашего сослуживца? Пока он наблюдает?

— Если под мастурбацией подразумевается онанизм, то да.

— Мне незнакомо это слово, и я не знаю, откуда оно вам известно, но думаю, вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Вы собираетесь ласкать себя, пока не получите разрядку.

— Ага. Я планирую возбудиться и потеребить себя в его присутствии. Как я и говорил — заняться сексом. Не понимаю, почему до вас так туго доходит. Вы что, никогда не онанировали?

— Похоже, вы разозлились на меня. Я не знаю, что ответить. Вряд ли ему понравится, если вы… тьфу… сделаете это. Если вы и правда этого хотите, сперва спросите его.

— Спросить его, хочет ли он понаблюдать за тем, как я онанирую?

— Лучше не спрашивайте. Но да.

— Но… а чего он ещё ждёт от секса?

— Ты разыгрываешь меня? Тебя Типп надоумил?

— Надоумил на что? Слушайте, я собираюсь… раз уж вы потешаетесь надо мной… я доложу о вас… Кайло Рену.

— Кайло Рену?

— Это серьёзная угроза.

— Как хочешь. Ты потерпел полную неудачу. Я знаю, что штурмовикам дают тот же курс сексуального образования, что и нам. Да ладно, это же абсолютная чушь. Просто скажи, что тебя Типп подговорил, и мы вместе посмеёмся. А потом пойдём в комнату отдыха, включим запись и посмеёмся уже всей компанией.

— Нет, тебе конец. Я доложу о тебе Кайло Рену. И он казнит тебя.

— Отлично, давай, будто Кайло Рен… *клик*

***

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка. В соответствии с требованиями, я должен…

— Да понятно, я уже звонил. Теперь вы готовы меня выслушать?

— Извините?

— Я знаю, вы не тот парень, с которым я говорил. За тем я отправил Кайло Рена.

— Ох! Ох, нет! Вы тот приятель Кайло Рена. Нерали казнили! Вы сказали Кайло Рену казнить его за некомпетентность!

— Кайло Рен очень серьёзно относится к некомпетентным консультантам. Мне пришлось сказать ему, что Нерали перепутал мою проблему с розыгрышем.

— Конечно, он перепутал! Нам всем дают стандартный курс сексуального просвещения. Ваши вопросы походили на выдумку!

— Ну, я не прошел стандартный курс. Я болел. И я хотел, чтобы Нерали, консультант по вопросам деликатного характера, посоветовал мне, что делать.

— Нет, не так. Вы только рассказывали ему о своих намерениях, а потом повесили трубку и приказали казнить его за то, что он принял всё это за шутку.

— Ну да. Ладно, я лишь хочу, чтобы меня выслушали и дали хороший совет. Эй, вам нужно успокоиться. Обещаю не казнить вас, если вы отнесетесь ко мне серьёзно.

— Конечно, я верю в то, что вы серьёзны. Нерали мёртв!

— А можем мы… двигаться дальше? Ладно? Поскольку мы уже обсудили это пару раз.

— Почему я? Откуда мне знать, вдруг вы казните меня, если я ляпну что-нибудь не то.

— Потому что я только что сказал, что не буду. Но если мы будем топтаться на месте, я прикончу вас за упрямство. Просто выслушайте меня!

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я хотел сразу повесить трубку, и единственная причина, по которой мы ещё разговариваем: мне приказали. Вас снова пытаются отследить.

— Вот и хорошо, значит, слушайте.

— Почему бы вам не поговорить с Кайло Реном, раз уж вы друзья?

— У Кайло Рена нет друзей… мы… типа… иногда он прислушивается ко мне. Насчёт службы. И Кайло Рен, он… он выше таких забот. Он очень серьёзно относится к выполнению своих обязанностей. И к Первому Порядку. Но я не могу, вы понимаете, не могу обсуждать с ним мою сексуальную жизнь.

— Ну я даже не знаю. Держу пари, он постоянно чпокается.

— Чпокается?

— Э-э-э?

— Он постоянно чпокается?

— Конечно. Вероятно, он может раскрутить на секс любого, кого захочет. Даже если под маской скрывается отвратительная рожа, ему подвластны все эти штучки с контролем разума.

— Итак, вы думаете, Кайло Рену лучше не снимать маску во время секса?

— Да откуда мне знать?! А вы что, пытаетесь заняться сексом с Кайло Реном?

— Нет! Но мне стало интересно, раз уж вы подняли эту тему. Вот если бы Кайло Рен попросил вас заняться сексом, как думаете, стоило бы ему остаться в маске?

— …

— Ну так как?

— Я не знаю, какой ответ вы хотите услышать. Да? Может быть? Я как-то не думал об этом прежде. Полагаю, без маски это уже будет не Кайло Рен.

— Проехали. Итак, мой сослуживец…

— Это Кайло Рен? Теперь вы можете признаться.

— Это не Кайло Рен!

— Хм. Я слушал записи ваших звонков. Да что скрывать — мы все их слушали, а потом обсуждали вашу личную жизнь. Помню, как вы упомянули, что вы с ним в одном звании, а ещё — что вы часто ссоритесь со своим сослуживцем. Никто не равен Кайло Рену, и если вы решите поспорить с этим парнем, вам потребуется вся ваша неуязвимость.

— Ага. Всё так. Это не Кайло Рен.

— Но вы хотите заняться с ним сексом.

— Да. Определённо. Каждый бы хотел, верно? Но вернёмся к моему сослуживцу. Другой консультант по деликатным вопросам посоветовал мне поинтересоваться, хочет ли он понаблюдать за тем, как я онанирую.

— А ещё он вам сказал не спрашивать об этом. Смотрите. Вам нужно сформулировать это несколько иначе. Чтобы звучало более соблазнительно. Никто из нас не знает этого слова. Вы же не хотите его смутить. Так вы не создадите должного настроения.

— Звучит разумно. И что я должен сказать?

— Не знаю. Я люблю женщин. Я вам дам несколько намёток, а вы решите, что вам больше нравится. Спросите его, хочет ли он видеть, как вы будете полировать свой большой член, хочет ли он видеть, как вы возбуждаетесь для него, раздумывая при этом, каково ощутить такой член внутри. Спросите, хочет ли он предварительного просмотра… Скажите, правда, я не в курсе, заводит ли его такое, скажите, что он должен будет попросить разрешения прикоснуться к вам. Не знаю. Я тяну время, я хочу, чтобы вас нашли, а Кайло Рен не казнил меня.

— Так, погодите. Я должен узнать, не хочет ли он прикоснуться к нему?

— …Да. Думаете, вам не понравится?

— И он согласится?

— Э-э-э. Вероятно. Большинство людей действительно любят такое. Особенно поначалу. Это хороший старт.

— Значит. Я могу. Просто. Попросить. И он… коснётся его. Дотронется до меня. Потеребит, и я испытаю оргазм.

— Шансы велики. Но, возможно, стоит действовать потихоньку. Сначала сделайте это для него. И пока будете этим заниматься, поинтересуйтесь, не желает ли он сделать это в ответ или, может, он фантазировал об этом.

— Нет, думаю, начнём с меня. Значит… я вываливаю член и спрашиваю, не желает ли он его потрогать? Или я должен всё это спросить заранее?

— Полагаю, именно так.

— А потом я начну его теребить?

— Да как угодно. Но не торопитесь. Может потребоваться смазка.

— Смазка?

— Лубрикант. То есть вы и правда пропустили занятия по сексуальному просвещению?

— Да, правда. Что за смазка? Типа той, что используется для механизмов?

— Ну, идея та же… но для секса.

— Она улучшит скольжение?

— Да… она делает мастурбацию приятней. Особенно если у вас член. Ладонь будет двигаться легче и быстрее.

— В самом деле? А где её достать?

— Ну, э-э-э… Самую обычную можно получить у интенданта. Попросите медицинский лубрикант. Хотя в специализированном магазинчике на четвёртой палубе выбор гораздо богаче.

— Специализированный магазинчик на четвёртой палубе?

— Впрочем, для начала это как-то чересчур. Сперва попробуйте медицинский лубрикант, а потом перейдём к более продвинутым вариантам. И просите сразу бутылку. Конечно, можно взять пакетик, но обычно его не хватает для секса.

— Хорошо. Значит, я беру лубрикант, смазываю руку и начинаю… мастурбировать. Можно использовать это слово?

— Нет. Хм. Лучше используйте «дрочить», «дёргать», «полировать». И не забудьте упомянуть «жезл», «колбасу», «шланг», «дубину» и «кожаную флейту».

— То есть я должен говорить об этом во время своего представления.

— Да. Почему бы вам не потренироваться со мной? Попробуйте. Что вы скажете?

— Э-э-э. Мне тяжело сосредотачиваться во время этого. И будет ещё сложнее в его присутствии. Обычно я думаю о нём, типа он рядом. Понимаете.

— Ладно, это действительно очень мило, и я надеюсь, он согласится. Но продолжим. Вот он сказал «да», вы стоите напротив, и вам хочется сделать ему так же хорошо, как и себе. Что вы скажете?

— Хм… Хочешь увидеть мою дубину? Потрогать его… то есть подёргать мой шланг вот так? А может, ты хочешь отполировать мою кожаную флейту? Подумай над этим, пока я тут наяриваю. Ты ведь уже думал над этим? Хотел увидеть, как я, хм… мастурбирую? Ну что? Это то, что ты представлял? Как я буду дрочить колбасу?

— …

— Алло?

— Да, извините, тут были помехи с моей стороны. Я бы сказал, что вам следует спросить «не хочешь ли сыграть на моей кожаной флейте», но про дрочку тоже пойдёт. Довольно мило. Стоит попытаться.

— Отлично. Думаю, это мне по силам.

— Хорошо, в вас чувствуется уверенность.

— Ага. Из-за убийства… М-м-м, из-за незапланированной казни у меня снова появился шанс пообщаться с ним, и мне кажется, в этот раз у меня всё выйдет. Может, ещё что-нибудь посоветуете?

— Ну разве что ещё несколько слов на всякий случай. «Шишка», «поршень любви» и «елдак» будут хороши в пылу страсти, если обстановка и правда накалится.

— Чудно. Ну, спасибо. Я очень признателен за то, что вы отнеслись ко мне серьёзно.

— Без проблем. Мне сказали подержать вас на линии подольше, так что, может, вы хотите…

— А смысл? Меня не найдут.

— Непонятно почему, но я верю вам. И теперь, когда мы знаем, что вы пропустили занятия по сексуальному просвещению, нам всем тут будет легче. А ещё мы знаем, кто вы. Я по максимуму распространю информацию, и если вам снова понадобится помощь, мы будем готовы принять ваш звонок.

— Спасибо. Надеюсь, всё получится, и мне не нужно будет больше звонить.

— Само собой.

***

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка. В соответствии с требованиями, я должен…

— Да знаю-знаю. Это тот же человек, с которым я говорил вчера?

— А вы парень с кожаной флейтой?

— Э-э-э? Да, это один из терминов, который употреблял консультант по деликатным вопросам.

— …

— Алло.

— Извините, сегодня у нас ещё больше проблем со звуком. Ну и как всё прошло? Вы сказали это?

— Ага, но, кажется, я слегка испортил момент. Я спросил, не хочет ли он подёргать мою кожаную флейту, а он сказал, чтобы я заткнулся и больше ничего не говорил. Наверное, следовало сказать «сыграй».

— Мне жаль, что он вас перебил. И вы заставили его смотреть на свою мастурбацию?

— Нет, как только мы зашли в, хм, уборную, я тут же сказал про флейту. А пока говорил, достал член. Но он приказал мне заткнуться, отпихнул мою руку и сам вцепился в него. Мне… мне даже просить не пришлось!

— Вау. Похоже, он и правда вами увлечён.

— Ага. Он сказал, что мне повезло иметь такой прекрасный член, и зная это, ему проще мириться с остальными моими составляющими. Это показалось мне таким милым, но он приказал молчать…

— Ох. Вы в порядке?

— Да. Он трогал его лучше, чем когда-либо получалось у меня. Он использовал лубрикант, смазав им свои перчатки, и это было… так круто.

— Ну как, это оправдало ваши ожидания?

— Даже более того. Я потом взял лубрикант и… потрогал себя так, как он трогал вчера. Было здорово. Но я не знаю, как попросить его повторить. Может, мне стоит подождать? Захочет ли он снова заняться этим сегодня?

— Не спросите — не узнаете. И почему бы вам не предложить ответить ему тем же?

— Нет, я пытался. Но он сказал мне держать неуклюжие лапы подальше.

— Ну… ладно. Хотя теперь, когда вы знаете, как ему нравится, может, он будет более расположен.

— Может быть. Мне в самом деле нравится его трогать. Думаете, он снимет форму, если я его попрошу?

— Что? Ну, раз уж он изъявил согласие раньше, то, вероятнее всего, ответ будет «да». Но всё же вы должны его спросить.

— Это будет непросто. Я практически уверен, что на нём куча слоёв одежды. Чтобы казаться внушительнее.

— …

— Эй!

— Ох, извините, снова проблемы со звуком. Похоже, ваш любовник из высокопоставленных офицеров.

— Правда? Думаете, он мой любовник? Может, мне уточнить у него?

— Нет, не нужно. И вероятно, основываясь на том, что вы сказали… вам стоит подождать немного, прежде чем просить о чём-то в этом роде.

— Ладно. Наверное, пойду и спрошу, не хочет ли он повторить вчерашнее. Хотя… он сказал ещё кое-что, что показалось мне бессмыслицей.

— Поделитесь со мной. Вдруг я смогу помочь.

— Он всё щебетал о том, как ему нравится мой член, и что ему хотелось бы обхватить его губами. И вот это я не совсем понял. Он его поцеловать хочет? Разве люди целуют симпатичные им члены?

— …

— Алло? Вам следует вызвать кого-нибудь, чтобы починить систему связи. Похоже, она совсем плоха.

— Я…

— Алло?

— Нет. Всё хорошо… Я в порядке. Да. Ладно. Значит, он сказал, что хотел бы обхватить губами ваш член? Это же замечательно!

— Правда? Он хочет его поцеловать? Я переживал, что он захочет поцеловать меня в губы. А я бы не хотел снимать маску для этого.

— Нет. То есть может быть. Он хочет сделать вам фелляцию.

— Фелляцию? А это нормально?

— Это оральный секс. Минет. Скорее всего, вам понравится.

— Оральный секс? То есть секс со ртами?

— Совершенно верно. Он хочет взять ваш член в рот и пососать.

— Что?

— Что слышали. Я знаю, что нет никаких проблем со связью, поэтому не нужно изображать такое удивление. Я бы посоветовал вам попробовать это. Думаю, вам понравится, раз уж вам понравилось то, как он… уделил вам внимание своей рукой.

— В сексе со ртами мой рот не задействован? Но он хочет насадиться своим ртом на мой член? Бессмыслица. Почему он хочет взять мой член в рот? Да ещё сосать его. Нет-нет! Этого не может быть. Вы издеваетесь надо мной.

— Нет, всё именно так! Спросите его.

— Я не буду просить его засунуть мой член себе в рот. Он совсем другое имел в виду. Я не собираюсь выставлять себя дураком.

— Ну, как знаете. Я не издеваюсь. Если вы мне не верите, почему бы вам не использовать его формулировку? Узнайте, не желает ли он прикоснуться губами к вашему члену.

— Я… конечно. Но что, если он тоже захочет орального секса и захочет, чтобы я снял шлем?

— Хм. Полагаю, раз он не снял с себя форму, то он не большой любитель оголяться. Сомневаюсь, что он попросит, да и вы в любом случае можете отказаться, верно? И снова попросить его подёргать вашу кожаную флейту.

— Думаю, вы правы. Но если вы меня разыгрываете, то я снова… снова пошлю за Кайло Реном.

— Как вам угодно. Но после того эпизода мы не так глупы, чтобы называть вам свои фамилии.

— Я выясню. То есть я хотел сказать, Кайло Рен наверняка всё выяснит.

— Отрадно слышать. Определённо, это простимулирует всех нас помогать вам в будущем, если потребуется. Кстати, мы тут делаем ставки, когда и для чего вам понадобится помощь в следующий раз.

— Правда? Думаете, мне опять нужны будут советы и я позвоню?

— Кое-кто из присутствующих уверен в этом.

— Как это мило. Но как много мне ещё предстоит узнать? Мне кажется, что я уже обо всём осведомлён. И я по-прежнему не верю, что он хочет… взять член в рот, но чего-то же он хочет? И вряд ли это нечто более странное, чем то, о чём я уже услышал, верно?

— Ну, если вы так уверены. Только не запугивайте нас и не жалуйтесь больше Кайло Рену, ладно? И звоните нам, если понадобится.

— Конечно.

***

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию по консультированию персонала Первого Порядка. В соответствии…

— ВЫ БЫЛИ ПРАВЫ!

— …Простите?

— Вы были правы: он и правда хотел пососать мой член. Так круто — никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Я только что от него. Еле на ногах держусь. Мозги никак на место не встанут. Даже не знаю, как после этого работать.

— Это… Кожаная Флейта?

— Ага, но в этот раз я начал с другого. Короче, сегодня мне очень хотелось, чтобы он меня потрогал, но, как вы посоветовали…

— Вам, вероятно, стоит знать, что это был не я…

— Да какая разница. Меня заинтересовало то, что вы рассказывали про «засунуть его в рот», поэтому я спросил, когда он хочет обхватить губами мой член — сейчас или позже. Он покраснел, закрыл двери своего кабинета и почти разорвал на мне одежду. А потом толкнул меня к столу, сдёрнул штаны и начал сосать…

— …

— …

— …Сэр? С вами всё в порядке?

— Да… я… дайте мне минутку…

— …

— Так, я снова с вами. Но он разозлился, сказал, что я «слишком быстро кончил» и что с таким же успехом он мог отсосать подростку. А я напомнил ему о том, как он восхищался моим членом, и он, снова рассвирепев, сказал, что мне повезло. Тогда я намекнул, что нам нужно больше практики.

— Вау! Здорово. Просто отлично. Похоже, вы многому научились. Вы прошли долгий путь.

— В точку. Но потом я опять предложил потеребить его кожаную флейту, и он вышвырнул меня прочь, даже не дал штаны подтянуть. Вы только подумайте! А что, если бы меня кто-нибудь увидел?

— Ну, такое у нас уже происходило. Каждый из нас может рассказать истории о том, как офицеров публично отвергали их любовники.

— Да, но я… у меня всё иначе, вот что я хочу сказать.

— Уверен, так и есть.

— Но у меня возникло ещё несколько вопросов.

— Я весь внимание.

— В общем, после того, как я предложил попрактиковаться ещё, он принялся ощупывать мой живот, грудь, а потом сжал мои… грудные мышцы. Он посмотрел на меня, сердитый, раскрасневшийся, и сказал, что надеется, что я не буду возражать против спермы на шлеме, потому что он собирается оседлать мою грудь и трахнуть меня между…

— Сэр? Я не расслышал финальную часть.

— Он сказал, что хочет трахнуть меня между буферами и обкончать шлем.

— Ох. Ничего себе. Правда… у меня нет слов. И как… вы заинтересовались?

— Я… Я не уверен, что это означает. Но то, как он это сформулировал… мне понравилось. Я бы вырубил любого с таким предложением, но от Ха… ой, от него это прозвучало круто, типа нам обоим будет хорошо. Правда, у меня нет буферов. Мне потребуется сделать что-то особенное для этого?

— Ну, не видя вас… Я имею в виду, кажется, вас смутило то, как он отозвался о ваших… буферах. Если у вас и правда их нет. И всё же у кого угодно может быть жирок в области груди. А некоторые весьма мускулисты, и тогда… ох. Если эта идея вам по душе, то, вероятно, было бы неплохо потереться членом между вашими грудными мышцами. Или… сиськами, независимо от вида или размера.

— Во дела. Правда?

— Я лишь… предполагаю, но в этом есть смысл.

— Я довольно крупный парень. И поэтому он хочет… потереться членом о мою грудь?

— Ну, если у кого-то есть парочка милых… сисек, то кому-то может захотеться сжать их покрепче и засунуть между ними член.

— Ого. Значит, я сожму их вместе, а он пихнёт туда свой член? Думаете, он именно об этом меня просил? Это приятно?

— Конечно. Вы ведь использовали кулак во время мастурбации. Это то же самое, только мягче.

— О да! Вроде того первого раза, когда он был в перчатках. Так круто, а я раньше даже не подозревал. Значит, он хочет потереться членом… о мои сиськи и… кончить мне на шлем?

— Да, именно об этом он вас и просил. Он говорил что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет. Я ведь не понял, о чём он говорит, и не хотел, чтобы он об этом догадался, поэтому я спросил, не желает ли он, чтобы я потеребил его кожаную флейту. И тогда он меня выгнал.

— Ну, если вам по душе это его предложение, то можете попросить его снова.

— Могу, то есть если ему понравится, конечно. Но я всё равно не совсем понимаю.

— Увидите один раз — и всё поймёте.

— Ладно. Что ещё мне следует знать о сексе? Что может понравится ему? Или мне?

— Кажется, вы всё ещё не желаете расставаться со своим шлемом, иначе вы тоже могли бы устроить ему фелляцию.

— Мог бы. Но тогда он узнает, что я полный профан в этом деле.

— Будет чудом, если он об этом ещё не подозревает. Не думаю, что вам удастся от него что-либо скрыть, но, похоже, он всё равно без ума от вас. Если хотите, можете предложить ему взаимную фелляцию. Это отвлечет его от вашей неопытности.

— Взаимный секс… со ртами? И как это делается?

— Так же как звучит. Этим занимаются лёжа друг на друге, лицом к гениталиям партнёра. А потом работаете ротиками. Взаимное развлечение.

— Ого. Это… звучит невероятно. Я и помыслить не мог о таком. Вот это настоящий секс. Хочу. Думаю, мне будет приятно, если он будет лежать сверху и делать это. Очень приятно. Но я пока не знаю, каков член на вкус, и вдруг я… испытаю потрясение от его члена у меня во рту и не смогу насладиться полностью тем, что он делает для меня.

— Если вы переживаете, то, может, сперва предложите ему попробовать, и в следующий раз уже будете знать точно. Поза называется «шестьдесят девять» — так и скажите ему.

— Шестьдесят… девять? То есть существует ещё шестьдесят восемь поз, о которых я должен спросить перед этим? А инструкция прилагается?

— Э-э-э… нет. Только у этой позы есть свой собственный номер. Потому что число шестьдесят девять… иллюстрирует происходящее.

— Иллюстрирует? Как?

— Вспомните число шестьдесят девять. Представьте, что завитки — это головы. Голова одного у нижней части другого. Так и в позе. Ясно?

— Типа да. Но звучит так, будто вы это выдумали.

— Не выдумал. Поинтересуйтесь у него насчёт позы шестьдесят девять — и увидите, что случится.

— Если он посмеётся надо мной, я…

— Да, мы знаем. Мы и так из-за вас живём тут в постоянном страхе. Никто из нас не хочет отвечать на ваши звонки, хотя все мы не против услышать вас снова. А если он не поймёт, о чём речь, выдумайте что-нибудь. Скажите, что желаете получить от него фелляцию, пока будете сидеть на стуле, или что-то в этом роде. Это вас устроит?

— Ну, с этим я справлюсь. Но, возможно, сперва я всё-таки спрошу, не хочет ли он, чтобы я ему пососал. Или лучше — обхватил член губами. Ой. В любом случае мне придётся снять шлем.

— Да, для того, чтобы удовлетворить его орально, вам потребуется снять шлем. Вас это беспокоит?

— Это моя фишка. Я думаю, он откажется почти от всего, если я его сниму.

— Что за глупости? Кажется, ему очень нравится ваше тело. Уверен, он не будет возражать против вашего лица.

— Но вся моя деятельность… неважно. Я не должен снимать шлема. Но, наверное, придётся.

— Я бы серьёзно обдумал это, если вы планируете продолжать ваши отношения.

— То есть вы видите это именно так?

— Вижу что?

— Отношения. Но это не то, что вы думаете. Я хочу, чтоб он довёл меня до оргазма, я хочу довести до оргазма его — вот и всё.

— Чем бы это ни было… не нужно злиться. Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать то, о чём мы говорили, и перезвонить, если возникнут вопросы? Похоже, вы готовы идти дальше. Мы очень ждём вашего звонка, особенно если вы пойдёте до самого конца. Мы все тут болеем за вас, сэр.

— Вы говорили, что делаете ставки.

— Лично я не говорил. Но да, другие операторы просили передать вам это последнее предложение.

— Они слышат нас?

— О да. Громкая связь. Даже сотрудники не при исполнении полны внимания. Ваши звонки — настоящее событие, но никто из нас не хочет дежурить, когда вы звоните.

— Ох, как мило. Я рад, что вы болеете за меня. Я перезвоню и расскажу, как всё прошло.

— Да, сэр.

***

— Добро пожаловать на Горячую линию…

— Что означает, если он говорит, что готов?

— Извините? В соответствии с требованиями, я должна проинформировать…

— Да знаю я про эти ваши попытки отследить закрытую линию. Слушайте, он сказал, что готов, но я не уверен, что это означает.

— Готов? Вы говорите о… перебежчике? Или о ком-то, кто планирует нечто серьёзное? Например, лишить жизни себя или кого-то другого?

— Нет! Я говорю о парне, с которым занимаюсь сексом! Вы посоветовали спросить его про позу шестьдесят девять. Было здорово. Ему понравилось, мне тоже. Мы занимаемся этим очень часто, и теперь мне дозволено посещать его апартаменты. Я даже снимаю шлем и всё остальное. Правда, шлем я снимаю после того, как мы используем сиськи. Этим мы тоже занимаемся очень часто. И оба тащимся от этого.

— …Кожаная Флейта?

— Ага. Мы с ним далеко продвинулись, и я в полном восторге. Но он продолжает твердить, что готов, спрашивает, чего я жду, и объясняет, что нечего стесняться. Похоже, это его злит. Он интересуется, не нуждаюсь ли я в схеме или подробном плане. Хотя я всё равно не понимаю, о чём речь. А вы понимаете?

— Рада слышать, что у вас всё хорошо. Мы все рады. Мы так давно не слышали от вас вестей.

— Ага. У меня типа всё нормально. За исключением этого. К чему он готов?

— Мне нужно больше деталей. Итак, вы решили ответить взаимностью и предложили сделать ему фелляцию?

— Да. Первые несколько раз он меня раскритиковал, заявив, что я ужасен, но потом дал несколько советов, как улучшить навыки. Он сказал, что неважно, чем занят мой рот, но всё лучше, чем слушать кошмарные грязные разговорчики в моём исполнении.

— Ясно. И вы сказали, что вам пришлась по душе поза шестьдесят девять?

— О да, просто супер. Мы также попробовали её несколькими способами. Лёжа, на боку, а иногда я поднимал его или… м-м-м. Да, мы перепробовали кучу всего.

— Вы занимались сексом без проникновения?

— Без проникновения? Полагаю, да. Возможно, это то, что он называет «практической вознёй». И он постоянно жалуется, если я прошу его об этом. Обзывает меня подростком и спрашивает, каково было соблюдать целибат в… ой. Там, где я вырос. Но мы уже занимались этим несколько раз. Мне понравилось. Хотя он не кончает при этом. Что ещё?

— Хм. Я представляла это несколько иначе. Вы пробовали взаимную мастурбацию или интрафеморальный секс?

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы.

— Ну, первое — это если вы, к примеру, возьмёте друг друга за пенисы и будете их дрочить, пока не кончите. Или один из вас сожмёт сразу оба пениса в руке и подрочит их. А интрафеморальный означает половой акт между бёдрами. И в зависимости от того, как вы это делаете, ваши пенисы могут соприкасаться — более или менее. Это довольно приятно.

— А. Этого мы не пробовали, хотя я думал о взаимной мастурбации, прежде чем мы перешли к минетам, но забыл. Так что, чем ещё можно заняться? Кажется, во мне проснулась небывалая смелость. Я сам предложил несколько позиций и, используя… используя некоторые свои таланты, сумел порадовать нас обоих. Ему нравится. Когда я поднимаю его с помощью Си… своих крепких рук. Или удерживаю.

— Похоже, вы не против некоторых авантюр. Вы уже пробовали анальные ласки?

— Что?!

— Пальцами или, может, игрушками. Анальная стимуляция?

— Анальная — это… в задницу?

— Совершенно верно.

— Но как? Зачем нам это нужно? Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы Ха… он совал пальцы мне в задницу, пока мы… пока мой член находится у него во рту.

— Можно и так, но я бы рекомендовала… раз уж он сказал, что готов, сделать это с ним. Сперва удостоверьтесь, что ему удобно. На спине, или на животе, или стоя на коленях и опираясь на плечи.

— Задом кверху?

— Верно. И вам понадобится лубрикант. Смажьте указательный палец и попытайтесь ввести его в анус. Но не резко, а постепенно. Сперва, возможно, на одну фалангу, а потом выньте и вставьте снова. Потрите кончиком пальца вокруг ануса, заставьте его расслабиться. Если ему такое по душе, он расслабится, и тогда вы сможете пропихнуть палец дальше.

— Не понимаю. Зачем мне засовывать палец ему в зад? Ещё одна попытка подшутить надо мной? Я тогда…

— Мы ничего не забыли — мы помним. А вы помните, как сомневались в том, что он хочет взять ваш пенис в рот?

— Да, помню. Ладно. Но это куда как более странная штука. Он утверждает, что готов, потому что желает заполучить палец в задницу? И подразумевается, что это будет приятно?

— Всё так. Но вам нужно быть осторожным. Надеюсь, у вас руки растут из нужного места. Они нежные и умелые?

— Ага, очень нежные и очень умелые.

— Отлично. Потому что это очень деликатный момент, и велика вероятность причинить ему боль. Вам нужно действовать очень осторожно. По сути, если вы не верите, что это приятно, почему не признаетесь ему, что никогда не занимались этим раньше, и не попросите показать, что именно делать? Это будет наиболее безопасный вариант для вас обоих.

— Если он говорит, что готов, я не хочу, чтобы он заподозрил, что я понятия не имею, о чём речь. Потому и звоню вам.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, и я знаю, что вам это уже говорили, но вероятнее всего, он в курсе. И раз уж всё продвигается самым лучшим образом, вам нужно быть с ним очень аккуратным.

— Это я могу. Ясно.

— В самом крайнем случае потренируйтесь для начала на себе. И тогда вы будете знать, каково это.

— Я не хочу совать пальцы себе в задницу. Никто не хочет. Мне по-прежнему кажется, что вы разыгрываете меня.

— Нет. Правда. Послушайте. Некоторые так мастурбируют. Вы же мастурбируете, верно? Вы ещё использовали какой-то странный термин, насколько я помню. Вы ведь думаете о своём возлюбленном и ласкаете свой пенис?

— Конечно. В основном — принимая душ.

— Ну вот. Значит, попробуйте. Подумайте о нём, смажьте палец. Как только введёте его до упора, поищите простату. А потом сделаете то же самое с ним. Прикосновение к простате усиливает сексуальное удовольствие. Вы даже можете достичь оргазма, массируя простату, но большинство людей предпочитает начинать с симуляции, сопровождаемой ласками пениса. Вы тоже можете попробовать.

— Простата? То есть я должен найти что-то в заднице, и мне будет приятно? Как я пойму?

— О, думаю, вы поймёте, и если будете действовать медленно и нежно, то поймёте, когда обнаружите её у своего партнёра.

— А вы не придумали всё это? Вы сами-то пробовали? Приятно?

— У меня нет простаты. И нет, я не выдумываю.

— Ну ладно, попробую. Но как мне убедиться, что вы не пудрите мне мозги? Есть что-то ещё, о чём мне следует знать? Чтобы мне не пришлось идти в консультационный центр… с Кайло Реном из-за того, что вы, ребятки, делаете ставки, как я оконфужусь в очередной раз.

— Нет, не делайте этого. Мы ведь вам очень помогли, разве нет?

— Да, но я по-прежнему не верю вам.

— Хорошо. Смотрите. Скажите ему…

— Алло? Что? Сказать ему что?

— Оставайтесь на линии. Я не знаю, что вам посоветовать. Позвольте мне соединить вас с кем-то, кто лучше разбирается в такого рода вещах.

— Ладно.

— …

— Кожаная Флейта?

— Здесь.

— Отлично. Но дайте нам минутку. Тут требуется командная работа. Мы пытаемся собрать воедино слова и предложения, которые могут вам пригодиться.

— Но несколько последних ему не понравились. Я пробовал несколько раз, но он продолжает говорить, чтобы я заткнулся.

— Но ведь совет от Инселла про «хочешь пососать мой большой член» сработал?

— Ну да, этот сработал.

— Ну вот. Сейчас мы проработаем для вас несколько сценариев и его потенциальных ответов, чтобы вы понимали, что всё идёт как надо. Мы всеми силами пытаемся помочь вам, Кожаная Флейта. Мы желаем, чтобы вы достигли успеха. Дайте нам минутку. Сможете?

— Ага.

— …

— Значит, вот что нужно сделать. Итак, вы сказали, что он трахает вас между сисек и кончает на шлем. Обычно вы с этого начинаете?

— Да.

— В общем, скажите ему: «Теперь тебе следует приготовиться, потому что этой ночью я собираюсь выдоить тебя досуха». А потом обхватите его яйца, но удостоверьтесь, что ваш средний или указательный палец прижимается к анальному отверстию. Он должен понять, что вы имеете в виду, и отреагировать. Он придёт в полный восторг, или что он там делает, когда возбуждается.

— Отличный сценарий. Кажется, такое ему понравится. Что потом?

— Вы должны сказать, что желаете лицезреть его задницу, и если ему правда хочется, то он с энтузиазмом согласится. Может, ляжет жопой кверху или откинется, подложив под зад подушки. Зависит от того, парни, как вам хочется.

— А могу я его попросить об определённой позе?

— Да. Как вы предпочитаете?

— Думаю, мне будет проще не видеть его лица. Я… это… ну, знаете… немного смущаюсь.

— Это совершенно нормально. Значит, вам нужно сказать что-то вроде «а ну давай, ложись жопой кверху, если ты так хочешь, покажи её мне». При этом сценарии вы проявите некоторую напористость. Надеюсь, вы не против? Создаётся впечатление, что вам можно переходить к более решительным ролевым играм.

— Конечно. Он не любит, когда им командуют, но думаю, я справлюсь.

— Эй, если ему такое не по душе, не стоит принуждать.

— Я вообще его ни к чему ни разу не принуждал. Ручаюсь. Что дальше?

— Хорошо. Смажьте лубрикантом указательный палец, поднесите к заднице и, касаясь лёгкими подразнивающими движениями анального отверстия, как следует увлажните его. Вам понадобится много смазки, так что не жадничайте. А потом вам нужно будет наклониться и спросить: «Хочешь ощутить в заднице прекрасные толстые пальцы, шлюха?».

— Что?! Я должен называть его шлюхой?

— Да, и почаще. Назовите его потаскушкой, поинтересуйтесь, как часто он пихал в себя пальцы, представляя этот момент. Спросите, сколько раз он молил об этом и не мог бы он, как заправская блядь, попросить об этом ещё раз. И обязательно укажите ему, что его пальцы ничто в сравнении с вашими, и вы заполните его до предела.

— Ну, дела. Звучит крайне тупо. Как я узнаю, согласен он или нет?

— Мы полагаем, он остановит вас, если ему не понравится, или скажет сделать что-нибудь ещё. Если он в своей обычной манере попросит вас заткнуться, то продолжайте молча.

— И как продолжать?

— Ну, как вам уже сказали раньше. Побольше смазки — поменьше суеты. Начните с одной фаланги и действуйте постепенно, пока он не расслабится, чтобы принять палец целиком. Если вы позволите ему при этом мастурбировать, этого будет достаточно, но если вам покажется, что он напряжен, то эротические прикосновения или грязные разговорчики могут принести пользу. Потом вы должны найти простату. Ему это понравится.

— И я просто… дотянусь до неё?

— Ну, здесь мне сложно что-то посоветовать, но да — вы поймёте, когда найдёте. Пока будете искать, двигайте пальцем туда-обратно и говорите что-нибудь. Так он не узнает, что вы не в курсе, где её искать.

— Ясно.

— Спустя некоторое время, когда один палец будет с лёгкостью проникать внутрь, можете попробовать добавить кончик второго.

— Второго? Погодите, а зачем ему больше одного?

— О, вам понравится эта часть. Только не торопитесь. Похоже, он мастурбировал таким образом, в любом случае опыт у него есть, так что для начала будет нормально. Но позвольте ему остановить вас в случае необходимости. Если для него это тоже в новинку, одного пальца хватит для первого раза. Но со временем вам придётся растянуть его как следует. Ведь цель всего этого, на что он намекает и чего хочет, — анальный секс.

— Э-э-э, это как оральный… только… секс с задницей?

— Да. Жопотрах. Вам нужно будет хорошенько растянуть его для того, чтобы засунуть член.

— И я просто… всуну его и начну двигаться?

— Медленно. Очень медленно. Медленно всунули, медленно высунули и опять медленно всунули. Иначе навредите ему.

— И ему это понравится?

— Предположительно, он остановит вас, если вы будете делать что-то не так. Но в целом — да, очень многие получают от этого удовольствие.

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему я получу удовольствие, но разве приятно, когда тебе в зад тычут членом? Правда, не понимаю этого.

— Ну, если он просил вас об этом, полагаю, именно это он и предпочитает. Но опять-таки, если желаете — поэкспериментируйте. Если не хотите спрашивать его, но хотите узнать, каково это, существует множество игрушек, которые вы можете испытать на себе.

— Да, мне правда не хотелось бы спрашивать. Но что за… игрушки?

— Вы же понимаете. Резиновые пенисы. Из специализированного магазинчика на четвёртой палубе. Почему бы вам не попробовать?

— Вставить искусственный член себе в задницу? Нет. Это ложь. Слушайте, я сейчас повешу трубку, потому что ручаюсь — это абсолютная хрень. Хотя я всё-таки попытаюсь сегодня вечером. Но если он остановит меня или посмеётся, я пойду к вам.

— Нет! Эй, я вообще не понимаю, почему вы не воспользовались голонетом для… *клик*

***

— Добро пожаловать…

— Угу. Мне сказали, что я должен «позвонить и извиниться» и «относиться с уважением к оказанной мне помощи». И что вы «действительно обучили меня многому», и что «вы так долго терпели меня, и я не должен был запугивать вас».

— О! Кожаная Флейта! Рады вас слышать. Нам было интересно, позвоните ли вы снова.

— Я выказываю уважение, но считаю разумным сообщить, что я вами недоволен и никогда не позвоню снова.

— Что? Разве мы не…

— Теперь он называет меня Кожаной Флейтой. Говорит, что я посмешище.

— Он… всё узнал?

— Он прослушал все звонки! Вы не сказали, что записываете их!

— Но мы говорили! Мы пытались сказать вам об этом каждый раз! Это одно из условий, о которых мы сообщаем тем, кто звонит с закрытых линий. Каждый звонок с такого комма записывается. Но обычно вы прерывали нас, прежде чем мы успевали объяснить.

— Да какая теперь разница. Он сказал, что сотрудники горячей линии хранят записи и частенько переслушивают особо ударные моменты. И что у вас есть спецсигнал для сбора персонала и специальный канал, который все вы слушали, когда бы я ни звонил. Приветик вам, сотрудники по деликатным вопросам с «Финализатора».

— Он… что? Нас тут немного расспрашивали… по поводу наших процедур. И так неожиданно. Но обошлось без выговоров. Нам рассказали, что эти записи дошли до самой верхушки командования…

— Да, блядь, дошли! Он постоянно смеётся надо мной! Оставляет повсюду дилдо, заставил…

— Извините? Я не расслышал.

— Он заставил меня… он сделал это пальцами после того первого раза, когда я попытался… Сначала всё шло неплохо, как вы и говорили. Но он не смог сдержать смех, когда я принялся называть его шлюхой и потаскухой. Впрочем, он меня не останавливал, и я продолжал, и всё шло по плану. Несмотря на то, что он смеялся, кажется, ему понравился мой палец. Правда, через некоторое время он принялся жаловаться на мою медлительность и говорить, что я использовал слишком много смазки и развёл грязь, и что я не сломаю его. Поэтому я просто взял и засунул…

— Нет! Вы ведь не позволили нам закончить тогда. Не стоило этого делать…

— Ага. Но вы не говорили, что нельзя. И тогда я запаниковал и объяснил ему, что мне ничего такого не говорили. А он захотел узнать, кто именно мне ничего не говорил. Я тогда разнервничался, не смог ничего придумать, и часть правды вышла наружу. Он догадался, позвонил на горячую линию и…

— И затребовал конфиденциальные записи? Они дошли до самой верхушки… Вы занимались сексом с гене…

— Он велел не вмешивать его имя в этот «позор», и он… реквизировал записи и прослушал их. А теперь продолжает подсовывать мне дилдо, некоторые из них крифф какие огромные. Понятия не имею, как запихнуть их себе в зад, но он говорит, что мне придётся доказать, что я способен на это. А ещё, что мне нужно позвонить и извиниться, используя его слова, прежде чем он снова позволит мне заняться с ним сексом.

— Итак, вы получаете приказы сверху… и вы спрашивали у нас совета насчёт ебли… хм…

— Ну да. Я же не подозревал, что вы издеваетесь надо мной, называя Кожаной Флейтой.

— А как мы должны были вас называть?

— Ну не Кожаной Флейтой же! Он отказывается обращаться ко мне по званию и посылает отчёты по миссиям и рапорты, именуя меня этой кличкой. Он использует любую возможность остаться наедине, чтобы пообзываться. Он больше не оказывает мне должного уважения. Я бы казнил вас всех до одного, но он пригрозил, что выкинет меня в открытый космос. И сказал, что вы «оказали ценную услугу Порядку» и что мы «должны быть благодарны за бесконечное терпение» к моему «абсолютному невежеству».

— Ну, нам было только в радость. В самом деле.

— И не поспоришь даже.

— Ну тогда… прежде чем вы отключитесь, мне тут передали вопрос для вас, ответ на который мне бы также хотелось услышать. Значит, вы теперь пользуетесь игрушками?

— Да. Приходится.

— Вам нравится?

— Отчасти. Это всё ещё кажется странным. Он сказал, что я должен узнать, каково это, прежде чем он снова позволит чему-нибудь приблизиться к своей заднице.

— Значит, вы… и анальными пробками пользуетесь?

— Да, он показал несколько. Иногда мне кажется, что это здорово облегчает жизнь, особенно когда мне приходится запихивать в себя дилдо ради него.

— Он наблюдает за вами в этот момент?

— Ага. Говорит «запихни эти резиновые сосиски себе в зад», а сам сидит там, полностью запакованный в свою форму, и смотрит, как я корячусь перед ним. Я точно знаю, что у этого ублюдка встаёт, и он дрочит потом. Но он больше не позволяет мне наблюдать за его мастурбацией. И это, блядь, очень обидно…

— Ничего себе. Хочу заверить вас, что мы испытывали абсолютный восторг, принимая в этом участие. Ух. Совершенно новый уровень публичных, в некоторой степени, ухаживаний. Были рады помочь. Неужели вы злитесь на нас? Мы ведь дали столько полезных советов.

— Ага, ну конечно, полезных.

— Вы довольно далеко продвинулись.

— Это да. А вообще, он не выгоняет меня надолго. Говорит, что я должен «сказать спасибо» моему телосложению и «нелепому члену». Он по-прежнему хочет заполучить его, но не раньше, чем я «обучусь должным образом».

— Супер. И ещё кое-что напоследок. Потому что это очень хороший вопрос, и прочие сотрудники согласны со мной. Вы упоминали, что вы с ним в одном звании, а в данном случае, мы полагаем, это главнокомандующий… а значит, вы…

— Дерьмо! Нет-нет. В этой части я солгал. У нас совершенно разные звания…

— Но в этом есть смысл. Если вы так же влиятельны, как гене… как тот, о ком вы нам рассказывали, и учитывая, что вы упоминали кое-что ещё…

— Хватит. Я извинился, и он получит эту запись в качестве доказательства. Мне запрещено казнить вас, поэтому прощайте.

— Нет, нам крайне необходимо узнать, что человек, занимающийся сексом с вашим партнёром, это Кай… *клик*


End file.
